Jade's Surprise
by Erik9393
Summary: Jade has a surprise for her boyfriend Beck. First Bade story.


**Jade tells Beck she has a surprise just for him, and she would show him at his place.**

**This is my first Bade story. I hope you'll all like it. I do not own victorious. Sorry if you think this is too intense**

**PS: This may be the last one-shot I publish. I want to re-shift my focus on my two crossover stories (From Hollywood Arts to the WWE and Leonard and Tori). If you haven't read them you should check'em out**

"Now class. One of the most important parts in acting is making it sound like, and look like, your in pain." says Sikowitz. "It's one of the most toughest sequences to master in acting." he continued. "Andre, Beck. Why don't you two come up and give us your best shot." he says. "Okay." says Andre. "Sure." says Beck. "All right freeze! Nobody move!" Andre shouted. "Be cool man. We'll give you whatever you want." Beck says calmly. "Man shut your mouth." Andre griped back. Then he has his hand out like a gun and makes a 'bang' sound. "Ow! Crud!" Beck yells out, falls to his knees, holding his arm. "You just shot me in the arm!" he yells at Andre. "And there's plenty more where that came from if you don't do as I say. Now on your stomach." says Andre. "That's it." says Sikowitz. Beck stands back up. "How was it?" Andre asked. "Both of you did better than I thought. Bravo." Sikowitz says while applauding. "Thanks. I guess." says Beck as he takes a seat on his chair. While the period continued Beck feels his cell phone vibrating. It's a message from his girlfriend Jade.

**Beck: Yeah?**

**Jade: Meet me at your locker after class**

**Beck: OK**

After class ended, he finds Jade, wearing all black, as usual, at his locker. "Hey baby." he said to her before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "No. I just thought I ask you if you want to hang out at your place tonight." she said. "I suppose. I got nothing else better to do." he said. "Good. Because I have something I wanna show you." she says. "What is it?" he asked. "It's a surpise. I'll show you later tonight." she said before walking away.

* * *

><p>As Beck got home, he wondered what the 'surprise' Jade has for him. It could be anything. The only thing he thought of would make sense was a horror film, since, well, she only watches horror movies. He went to the kitchen and started to pour himself some soda when he heard someone knocking on his door. "Coming Jade." he called out. He opened it, and he saw she was carrying a gym bag. "What's with-" she cut him off. "There's a chance I might be sleeping over." she says to him. "Okay then." he said back. She took out her laptop, and she brought her favorite movie: <em>The Scissoring.<em> "So you said you had a surprise for me?" Beck asked her. "I just got here." she said. "Okay. No hurries." he replied that. She sat on his lap as they watched the movie. "The Scissoring somehow, relaxes me." she said to Beck. "Yeah. How many times have you said that before." he says to her. "I need to use the bathroom." she said to him. "Feel free." he says to her. She got up off of him, and went into his bathroom, shutting the door. Beck got up, and started shaking his left leg. She was sitting on his lap for nearly an hour while watching the movie, and it made his leg numb. "What kind of move is that?" he heard her asking from behind. "My leg fell asl-" he stopped in midsentence as he saw she's no longer wearing her black jeans. She was standing there wearing pink panties with purple hearts on them. "You're in your panties?" he asked. He started to get choked up from what he just said. "Wait. You're, wearing, panties?" he managed to asked as he started to get an erection. "Surprise." she said with a smile. "I thought you didn't wear panties. You don't even like the word." he said. "Really? You actually believed me when I said I didn't like the word 'panties'?" she asked. "I uh... Honestly, I never really thought about it." he said. She turned around, and bent forward, giving him a good view of her heart covered butt. "So. How do I look?" she asked in that husky voice of her's. "Umm..." he managed to choke out. He didn't know what to say. She started to rub her butt a little, followed up with a squeeze. "You like what you see?" she asked in that same voice. She then gave her ass a loud smack. The sound echoed in his head. Yep. Beck definitely had a hard on now. "You think I look sexy in these panties?" she asked. "Yes." he says. "What? Yes what?" she asked. "I really think you look sexy in those panties." he said soflty. She then walked towards him, and whispers "Then why don't we go to the bed and have some fun." in his ear. She pulled him to his bed as he kicked off his jeans. She then sat back down onto his lap, and pushed her ass towards his boxer covered cock. "Ohhh my." he groaned. "You like my panty ass pushed against your cock? she asked. "Yes." he says softly. She then wiggled a little on his lap. She then turned around, and planted her mouth on his. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and found her tongue while he slid his hands inside the back of her panties, and fondled with her ass. "Oh yes. Touch me baby. Touch me like that." she says. She put her arms up in the air so he can pull the black shirt over her head, reveiling the matching bra. "You a fan of pink now?" Beck joked. "Don't start with that." she stated as she gets Beck's shirt off of him. She then reached behind and unclasped her bra, letting it fall. He was now on top of her, kissing her neck. She squirmed and whimpered a little as he worked his way down to her belly button. "Beck." she gasped. "Yeah?" he asked. "My panties. They're soaked." she said to her. "You want me to take care of that for you?" he asked. "Please." she begged. He slid the panties off of her, and ducked down and stuck his tongue inside her center. "Oh god! Oh fuck!" she exclaimed. She could feel herself getting close to orgasm as Beck continues to fuck her with his tongue. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" Jade couldn't finish her sentence as she came in his mouth. Beck can taste her juices as she came. After he swallowed her juices, he says "You tasted good." She just gave him a small smile. "I wonder how you taste." she says quietly. She reached down and yanked his boxers down. Then she ducked down and took him in her mouth. He pumped as she sucked him. It wasn't long before he exploded in her mouth. After she swallowed his cum, she says "I need you." she whispered. Beck shoves his cock inside her entrance, and she gasped. "Fuck me." she says. He started humping her wildly. "Uh. Uhhh." she moaned out. "Oh fuck. I'm gonna cum." Beck exclaimed. And he did so. They made out a little as they laid there naked. "I'll be back in a moment." she said as she got back up, and he was able to see her bare bum. She came back and was now wearing plain white bra and panties. Beck gave her a devilish grin. "So. I guess this means you're gonna start wearing panties." he says to her. "I will only wear'em for you. But don't tell anyone or I'll kill you." she exclaimed. "I promise." he said before giving her a kiss.

**The End. Originally, I was gonna title it "Jade wearing panties!", but I thought that'd ruin the story.**


End file.
